dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 66
Supporting Characters: * * Moresby's housekeeper Antagonists: * two highwaymen * (a giant) * some gangsters Other Characters: * * * * * Roger Barclay Animals: * Locations: * ** , 532 A.D. *** , 532 A.D. ** , 1941, (not yet named) *** City Museum Items: * Justin's Enchanted Armor * Justin's Enchanted Sword * Justin's Enchanted Lance Vehicles: * Moresby's big, open-top sedan. | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Editor1_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = Henry Lynne Perkins | Writer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer5_1 = | Writer6_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler1_1 = Jack Burnley | Penciler2_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler6_1 = Ed Moore | Inker1_1 = Jack Burnley | Inker1_2 = Ray Burnley | Inker2_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker6_1 = Ed Moore | Colourist1_1 = Raymond Perry | Letterer1_1 = Betty Bentley | Letterer3_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer6_1 = Ed Moore | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Cuthbert Cain Other Characters: * Captain Ryan Locations: * Gotham City Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Councilman Drew Antagonists: * Big Benny * The Town Mayor Other Characters: * Widow Wilson * Wilson's son * ** ** Locations: * ** Unnamed Poor Town Items: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * The Phony Lama Other Characters: * The High Lama Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Nikko Other Characters: * Princess Alvary Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Tulchock Other Characters: * Rose Locations: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Paul Norris | Inker7_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "The Cometiray" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * Charford Crossing * ** Central Station Items: * Edley's Comet Ray * Sandman's Vehicles: * "Old Ninety Eight", a Chicago - New York passenger train * Edley's Flying Sphere * Sandman's 1938 Plymouth Roadster | Notes = Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Sandman: ** Edgar Edley's "Cometiray" device could harness the power of comets to (a) propel and maneuver an enormous spherical airship, (b) create powerful magnetic forces for manipulating masses of metal, or repelling live attackers, © restore his own youth. ** Edley's equipment is turned over to the State Police, for the U.S. Air Force. There is however no record of this technology being used in the following World War II. * First issue for The Shining Knight. ** In the 1st panel of the 8th page, the caption calls Moresby's vehicle a truck, but the art shows an open-top car. ** The city in which most of this story takes place is not named in this story. It would later be identified as New York City. ** This series ran in Adventure Comics until issue #166, July 1951. * Starman: "The Case of the Camera Curse" is reprinted in and in 100-Page Super Spectacular #20. | Trivia = * Sir Justin the Shining Knight gets through the entire episode without exclaiming "By my halidom!" even once. | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Shining Knight" online }}